I'll take care of you
by SniperCT
Summary: After accidentally injuring Weiss, Ruby promises to take care of her. Naturally, Weiss takes advantage of the situation.
1. Blinded

There were a lot of people Weiss could blame for her current situation such as herself for being careless, but from the sounds coming from the other room, suspect number one had just arrived.

"Weiss?" Ruby called, waiting at the door and peering in as though she were waiting for someone to take her head off. She raised her voice. "Weiss?"

"I'm blind, not _deaf_." Weiss sighed heavily, and sank back into the hospital bed. "You don't need to shout. What do you want?"

"Uhm. I wanted to apologize." Ruby hugged herself, then pumped her fist. "But I also wanted to say that your sacrifice wasn't in vain, because we _totally_ beat the world record for juggling Dust canisters!"

Despite the bandages wrapped around her eyes, Weiss still managed to level the kind of look that could turn unwary teammates into scorched marks on the ground. "Wonderful. I'm so glad I could be of service to such a noble cause."

"Yay!" Ruby darted across the room at full speed, glomping onto Weiss and squeezing her tight. "I knew you'd understand!"

Sighing the well-known sigh of the long suffering, Weiss awkwardly patted Ruby's back. "I'm not actually _mad_ at you. It was an accident, and the doctors say my sight will return as long as I take good care of myself."

"You're just in luck!"

Weiss felt the bed bounce as Ruby got in with her. She started to protest, but felt Ruby's finger on her lips. The contact made her feel like she was buzzing which was both infuriating and distracting.

"Shh!"

"Rub-"

"Shh!" Ruby continued to shush Weiss until she had silence. "Weiss, I'm at your beck and call. Whatever you need, I'll get it for you!"

"Whatever I need?"

" _Anything_."

Dangerous words, and they had Weiss feeling smugly satisfied. "For starters, I'd like some coffee."

"Coffee, got it. Anything else?" Ruby was still leaning in, finger hovering near Weiss's face. She lost her balance and fell on top of her.

"Hmm." Weiss jumped and when Ruby didn't bother to move, she sighed and answered, "Something from the cafeteria. Not those nasty sandwiches."

Ruby nodded, then remembered Weiss couldn't see her. "Not the nasty stuff!"

"My shoulder is sore," Weiss complained. "Could you give it a rub?"

"Okay, coffee, snack, and a shoulder rub." Ruby ticked them off on her fingers. "Anything else?"

Weiss was getting a little drunk on power. "I'm sure I'll think of something. Now you better snap to, Ruby Rose."

"Aye aye!" Saluting her, Ruby darted out of the room at full speed, a whirlwind behind her.

Sighing, Weiss tried to get comfortable, but she could still feel Ruby's warmth. Maybe she'd go easy on the girl.

Maybe.


	2. Observations

"Weiss, it's fine."

Despite Ruby's insistence, Weiss didn't look convinced. "It doesn't look fine. You look like you went unarmed against an Ursa. If I hadn't…" She trailed off, running her hand through her hair. "I'm sorry."

A Schnee, apologizing. Weiss really had come a long way and Ruby appreciated her all the more for it. Smiling kind of hurt because her nose had been set after being broken, but that didn't stop Ruby from smiling anyway. "Apology accepted. It was an accident. And it was my fault too! I mean we did want to see how fast you could really make me go and neither of us were expecting that wall..."

Weiss folded her arms. They should have made sure that there were no obstacles before pushing her glyphs and Ruby's aura so hard. It had been a bad idea Ruby had been so excited and Weiss had been a little curious too. A lot curious.

And now Ruby was hurt. "I know it was an accident but that was really stupid of us."

"I guess this makes up for the eye thing, huh?" Ruby bit her lip, looking at Weiss the same way a puppy might. And it had the same effect, only amplified by the shiner over her left eye.

But then that look had always been pretty effective. It was enough to make even the so-called Ice Queen melt. "I didn't want you getting _hurt_ over it."

Ruby had tried so hard to make it up to Weiss. She'd practically waited on her hand and foot and Weiss might have enjoyed it more than strictly necessary. It wasn't even for reasons she was willing to admit to, not to Ruby and barely to herself. Thoughts like that were treason of the heart.

She flinched when Ruby threw her arm around her, her voice too loud in her ears. "I might need your help with a few things but you don't need to like do my laundry or anything. Unless you want to. I don't know why you'd want to, who wants to do laundry?"

"No, thank you." Weiss tensed, and then started to lean into Ruby. She nearly fell over when Ruby let go and Weiss gave her the briefest of disappointed looks. The girl didn't seem to notice. Sighing, Weiss asked, "Would you like something to drink? Coffee? … Milk?"

"I definitely need some milk!" Ruby laughed. "I mean, for my arm. Bones need the calcium, and everything."

"Calcium. Right." Weiss started to edge away, and when Ruby was distracted by the dog, she made her escape.

The cafeteria had milk, and without really putting much thought to it Weiss also bought some cookies. Ruby's favorite. At some point Weiss had started paying attention to Ruby's likes and dislikes. She remembered how Ruby took her sugar, what her usual breakfast was and the seemingly chaotic way Ruby organized her school work. Chaotic to the outside observer but Weiss had noticed that Ruby had her own system and if it worked for her Weiss was only going to encourage it.

She'd always assured herself that this was a normal thing friends did, even though she didn't have much experience with friends. Blake and Yang and yes, even Ruby (especially Ruby), had somehow woven themselves into her life and become her friends. And she'd never been happier.

"I've got your calcium, Ruby."

Ruby looked up from a game on her scroll and beamed. "I didn't really expect you to do anything. Thank you!"

Scoffing, Weiss held out the carton, holding the cookies behind her back. "I told you I'd get you something. A Schnee always keeps her word."

"Uh huh." Ruby took the carton. She knew that it was more than that, but she also knew that Weiss liked to maintain appearances and while she didn't truly understand, she respected it.

"And besides, that's what friends do, right?" Weiss scuffed her toes on the floor, lowering her head. "Take care of each other?"

"Yeah, we do." Ruby was in something approaching agony, but she couldn't make the grin go away. Weiss had called her her friend. It was nice to hear that out loud, and filled her with a warmth that made the pain bearable.

Ruby was trying to grin but it was coming across as more of a grimace. Weiss sighed, and hopped up onto the bed next to her. She put a finger on either side of Ruby's mouth and dragged them down. "Stop trying to smile, you're only going to hurt worse."

The faintest blush crossed Ruby's cheeks. "I can't help it. You got me milk!" She said that as though that were the most important thing that had happened. At least it was until Weiss produced the cookies and Ruby gasped. She threw up her arms. "Best friends fore _YEAOCH_!"

"Ruby!"

Ruby fell back against her pillow, dazed. She'd forgotten her arm was in a sling, and now her arm and shoulder were pulsing in retribution and she thought she was going to die.

"Dummy." Weiss looked down at her, a smile hiding just behind her frown.

"Yeah, but I'm your dummy."

This time, Weiss's cheeks were the ones that darkened. "Is that all you need, Ruby Rose?"

"Uhm. Give me a second." Ruby tried to sit up again, then shifted until her back was against the wall. Her entire left side protested the movement but she ignored it. She looked at Weiss, chewing her lip. "Do you have anything else you need to do?"

In answer, Weiss scooted up to sit alongside Ruby, her shoulder brushing Ruby's uninjured one. It was just them, so she was willing to let her guard down. "Show me that stupid game you were playing."

Ruby beamed at her again as she fired up the game. "I think you'll like it. You play this really awesome girl but it's hard to play with only one hand so I'm gonna need your hand."

"Okay." Weiss leaned her head on Ruby's shoulder. Video games were still stupid. Unless Weiss got to play them with Ruby, then they weren't. The woman on the screen looked rugged, with green eyes and brown hair. "Olivia Sage - Crypt Invader. She's really pretty."

"Yeah I know. And she totally kicks butt!" Ruby moved the scroll between them. It was a little awkward,she was more used to using her left hand for the movement but she didn't want to move around so Weiss was against her injury. "Put your hand there and just press that button when something gets close to shoot them."

"I'm not responsible if I get us killed."

Ruby glanced at Weiss. Weiss's eyes were a shade of blue-grey that she'd never seen anywhere else. They made her stomach do flips and this close, she could really get lost in them. She was glad she hadn't caused Weiss to be permanently blind. "Don't worry, I trust you to always be there for me. Even if you get us killed."

"I'm not going anywhere, Ruby. An ursa couldn't drag me away," Weiss promised.


End file.
